In the evaluation process to determine the suitability of materials for specified applications (such as for catalyst or reactor applications), predetermined material compositions are deposited on a testing substrate. In a typical evaluation process using electrodes to test selected material compositions for possible catalyst and other uses, a cylindrical sapphire (or other glass) surrounding a carbon core electrode is mounted in a holder, the test material under consideration is applied to or coated upon the tip of the sapphire or glass/carbon electrode, and the test is conducted. See, for example, United States Application for Patent Serial Number Ser. No. 10/757,302 filed Jan. 14, 2004 for “High Throughput Physical Vapor Deposition System for Material Combinatorial Studies” and United States Application for Patent Serial Number Ser. No. 10/800,553, filed Mar. 15, 2004 for “Holder for Sample Materials Used in High Throughput Physical Vapor Deposition Material Studies” commonly owned by the assignee of the present application. After a test, the test material on the tip surface is polished away and the carbon/sapphire electrode can be recoated with a next material for another test. When the electrode is so spent that reuse by polishing and coating is not possible, considerable expense is incurred in replacing each sapphire/carbon electrode assembly when numerous, for example, hundreds or thousands or more, test materials are evaluated. There exists a need to provide a system or device whereby expensive test electrodes can be reconfigured for reuse; thereby avoiding the expense of replacement.
In the prior art, no suitable means of recycling carbon core/sapphire electrodes has been found. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,539 to Enomoto et al., discloses a processing tool to carry out a fixed-abrasive grinding process on a surface of a silicon work-piece. The processing tool includes abrasive grains made up of silica grains to provide a ground-up surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,434 to Eichinger et al., discloses a rotary bristle tool for polishing or cleaning a substrate. Neither patent, however, provides an effective manner of refinishing the electrodes, when their conventional life is exhausted, as set out in this application.